


Рогоносец

by Klea_Strix



Series: Капитану Бейкеру посвящается [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Curses, Dark Comedy, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Однажды ночью Майлз просыпается один в спальне и обнаруживает, что стал... козлом.





	Рогоносец

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts), [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



> Фик написан для команды WTF NBC Revolution 2014. Cиквел к миди "Divisi"

Майлз резко проснулся, словно его кто-то пинком под зад выкинул из страны Морфея и плотно закрыл за ним ворота. В спальне ещё царил сумрак. Или уже? Майлз не мог этого осознать. Он вообще не помнил, как вчера вырубился. Кажется, они с Бассом вчера перепили. Или только он? Поводом для столь грандиозной попойки стало подписание капитуляции со стороны Федерации Джорджия. Так что теперь она должна была выплачивать контрибуцию. Вот победители генералы-основатели и позволили себе напиться в скромном семейном кругу. Ну и, возможно, перестарались. Слегка.

«Надо бы посмотреть, как там Басс», — промелькнула единственная, кажется, здравая мысль. Но голова оказалась настолько тяжёлой, что никак не хотела отрываться от подушки. Майлз прислушался, пытаясь расслышать ещё одно дыхание, помимо своего. Он как-то уже привык засыпать и просыпаться под мирное сопение Басса, а сейчас не слышал ни звука.

Майлз всё же с трудом приподнял голову и попытался её повернуть, но неожиданно зацепился чем-то за ткань наволочки. Он дёрнул головой, и внезапно перья закружились по комнате.

Что-то определённо было не так. Сердце его забилось сильнее, и Майлз попытался вскочить, но запутался в собственных конечностях и с грохотом свалился на пол. Попытка встать закончилась плачевно: во-первых, тело не захотело принимать вертикальное положение, а во-вторых, его ноги, все четыре, расползались в стороны на хорошо натёртом полу. Но упрямство Мэтисонов давно уже вошло в поговорку, а потому, пересилив себя, Майлз всё же встал на все возможные конечности и сделал пару шагов к прикроватной тумбочке.

Лучше бы он этого не делал, ибо тут же на глаза ему попалось зеркало, в котором отражалась… козлиная морда. Майлз мотнул головой, козлиная морда в зеркале в ответ затрясла бородой. Более того, даже в полумраке было видно, что украшали её вполне приличного размера рога.

— Чёрт! Опять?! — воскликнул Майлз, но вместо этого послушалось протяжное «Мээээээээ!!»

Ещё недавно ему приходилось дневать в собачьей шкуре, но проклятие вроде как удалось снять. И вот теперь новая напасть. Но если бы всё вернулось на круги своя, то ему по времени положено быть в человеческом облике, а вот рядом должен сопеть Басс в виде симпатичного ёжика. Но Басса в спальне не наблюдалось.

Всё было более чем странно. Вроде они с Бассом больше никого не обижали. Если конечно не предположить, что президент Фостер тоже неожиданно оказалась ведьмой и смогла их проклясть от всей души. Но всё равно, почему именно козёл? Разве мало других животных? Более симпатичных и как-то больше приспособленных для жизни.

В голове Майлза всплыла яркая картинка, как Джереми Бейкер надевает на него голубую ленточку с колокольчиком, набрасывает верёвку на шею и тащит во двор на прогулку. А солдаты в карауле хихикают: «У генерала Монро теперь есть новый сторожевой козёл». Майлза передёрнуло, и он практически уже услышал лёгкий перезвон колокольчика. И тут его осенило. В памяти зазвучали слова, сказанные знакомым голосом с язвительными интонациями Бейкера:

— Ну и скотина ты, Майлз. Странно, что не козёл.

«Значит, вот кто во всём виноват!» — завёлся Майлз.

Больше всего ему захотелось пойти и наподдать этому… этому… У него даже не находилось нужного слова, чтобы обозначить своё отношение к бывшему приятелю и всё ещё соратнику.

Майлз с цоканьем направился к двери. Передвижение вперёд давалось непросто: мешали ноги, да и Марта не пожалела мастики для паркетного пола. А впереди маячила более серьёзная проблема — дверь, а конкретнее — запертая дверь. Ничего лучшего, как вынести её с разгона, Майлзу в голову не пришло. Он разбежался и…

От силы удара дверь выпала наружу, слетев с петель. Раздался дикий крик боли, краем глаза Майлз отметил человеческую руку, торчащую из-под упавшей двери. Он почувствовал, что пробежался по телу дежурившего у двери охранника, но не мог остановиться. Боялся, что копыта снова разъедутся в стороны, и он останется лежать на полу, так и не добравшись до своей жертвы.

Поэтому Майлз нёсся вперед, как поезд-беглец, потерявший тормоза. Его пытались остановить, но рога показали себя отличным оружием, ничуть не хуже, чем клыки и когти. Да и крики боли, и ругань его жертв грели самолюбие, а ощущение вспарываемого рогами человеческого живота — чувство мести за ещё невысказанные оскорбления. Сколько он их натерпелся, пока Бейкер занимался его выгулом. Своим выпасом он точно не позволит никому заниматься. Больше никто и никогда не будет смеяться над ним.

Майлз сам не заметил, как вошёл в раж, и от него стали бросаться в стороны куда резвее, чем когда он бегал по двору простым псом. Перед ним стояла ясная цель, и она сейчас находилась за той дверью. На то, чтобы выбить её, потребовалось всего несколько секунд, а с учётом разгона это вышло куда лучше, чем с предыдущей. Дверь отлетела к противоположной стенке. Такого Майлз от себя не ожидал, а потому слегка затормозил. Но картина, представшая его глазам, заставила его и вовсе застыть столбом.

На огромной двуспальной кровати лежали двое. Но если бы они просто лежали. Нет, они занимались древнейшим делом, для которого даже мозг не нужен, сплошные инстинкты. А хуже того, Майлз слишком хорошо знал обоих. Одним из них ожидаемо был хозяин апартаментов. Вторым же…

Теперь Майлз точно знал, куда из их спальни делся его неверный любовник. Он с ужасом наблюдал, как Басс, ещё недавно с удовольствием прогибавшийся и стонавший под ним, теперь со всей дури вколачивался в тело своего ближайшего помощника и доверенного лица. Капитан Джереми Бейкер, заноза в заднице Майлза, тролль восьмидесятого уровня, который достал его за последний месяц больше, чем федераты, повстанцы и Ополчение вместе взятые за прошедшие годы. Именно он теперь стонал, жарко подмахивая каждому движению своего начальника.

Майлз смотрел, как длинные пальцы Басса впились в белую кожу бёдер Бейкера, оставляя на ней синяки, как его губы почти неслышно шепчут слова одобрения. Как он растворяется в этой страсти, с каким удовольствием доминирует над своим любовником.

А ещё Майлз видел хитрый прищур наглых глаз Бейкера, который смотрел прямо на него.

Это было невозможно вынести.

— Меееееее! — закричал, точнее — заблеял Майлз.

Но Басс даже не обратил на него внимания, продолжая с упоением трахать Бейкера. Тот лишь довольно ухмыльнулся и сказал тихо, но так, что каждое слово впечаталось Майлзу на подкорку:

— Старое правило: сберёг собственную задницу — потерял любовника! Так что обломись, козёл, с сегодняшнего дня я — первая леди.

От этих слов у Майлза потемнело в глазах, их застлала красная пелена, и он с боевым рёвом бросился на обидчиков. Его острые рога легко, как нож в масло, вошли в плоть Басса, отбрасывая его от любовника. Майлз вскочил на кровать и принялся неистово бить копытами Бейкера, пробивая его череп, кроша кости, выворачивая внутренности. А тот лишь издевательски хохотал, словно не чувствуя боли, будто это проявление гнева доставляло ему удовольствие.

Майлз готов был сделать всё, что угодно, чтобы заставить его заткнуться. Оказалось, что и в этой форме у него имеются вполне острые зубы, способные отхватить приличный кусок человеческой плоти. Наконец, Бейкер замолчал, и только тогда Майлз смог остановиться, и посмотреть на творение рук своих, точнее тех частей тела, что их заменяли. Затем он перевёл взгляд на лежащего в крови Басса и внезапно понял, что тот не только не шевелится, но и не дышит.

Майлз повидал на своём веку покойников, и теперь ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что Басс полностью и безвозвратно мёртв. Пара минут потребовались, чтобы эта мысль дошла от глаз до мозга и запустила очередную реакцию: сердце сжалось от боли, на него обрушилось невероятное по тяжести чувство вины. И тут Майлз закричал.

— Эй, Майлз, проснись! Что случилось? Проснись же, ну!

Майлз открыл глаза, увидел склонившееся над ним обеспокоенное лицо Басса и… не поверил собственным глазам.

— Ты жив? — еле смог выговорить он. Горло нещадно саднило.

— Конечно, жив. А что, не должен? — слегка удивился Басс. — Тебе что, приснилось, что я умер?

— Почти что, — ответил Майлз и задумался, глядя на всё ещё встревоженного любовника.

Хорошо, что это только сон. Но завтра же нужно отправить Бейкера в Джорджию, пусть там вместе с Томом занимается делом, а не ходит по Индепенденс-Холлу с самодовольным видом. А насчет Басса… Майлз не умел говорить о чувствах или отношениях, он даже думать об этом не мог, но… пусть это будет экспериментом.

Приняв такое решение, Майлз потянул Басса на себя. До рассвета оставалась ещё пара часов.


End file.
